Last Assignment
by Greenlies
Summary: Raze got his ass kicked out from Lily's workshop, while Chloe was trying to kill everyone at Ulrika's Workshop, and this cool guy still hesitate to save them...


**Explosion of stupidity**

Disclaimer: I don't own any MK series...

**

* * *

**

The famous Rozeluxe was standing in front of his master's workshop door, crossing his arms while wrinkling his eyebrows, "why she has to be that mad…?" he grumbled,

"_That country bumpkin…! She always so annoying…! Why she get an A while I only get a B+…? Can you hear me…? B+….!" Lily kept yelling about that B+ over and over_

_The fire mana smiled, "well… Maybe because she didn't put extra sugar for the Sorbet…" Yun giggled, Lily piercing eyes made him stopped laughing in an instant, "sorry…"_

"_Hmmm…? You mean the grape sorbet assignment…?" Raze asked_

"_Yes…! That thing…! How Mr. Tony could give her an A…? While I'm the other hand, the great young beautiful Alchemist get a B+…?" Lily now yelling at Raze_

_Raze sighed, "Did you asked Mr Tony what he likes…?"_

_Everyone turned silent, "what's your point…? That country bumpkin's sorbet tasted SPICY…!" Lily protested she pointing at Raze's chest_

"_Well… When I bumped into her at the corridor, she was asking Mr. Tony about it… It's important to ask someone's what he likes before making them something…" Raze smiled when he was thinking about Ulrika's habit_

"What did I do wrong…?" he smacked his own forehead, "uugh…! I just can't stand her anymore…! She don't have to be that rough kicking my precious butt"

"SHIIIT….!" It's Ulrikas's voice it's surprised him a little bit

"It's always lively over thee..." Raze giggled

"Everyone get ouuut….!" Ena screamed

"Noooo…! The door…! It's locked…!" Goto and Pepperoni panicked

"Hmmm… I think I accidentally dropped it on the pot…." Chloe giggled

"Are you planning to sacrifice(?) us again…? This door is just freakin' stuck…!" Ulrika started to panic

The workshop next door seemed to have exploding something inside, the smoke already escaped underneath the door

"Help…! Help…!" Everyone inside that workshop yelling, "cough… cough…! Help…!" they hitting the door and kicking it but it's no use

Raze wondering if he should help them or not, "Why are they still so energetic…?", he actually kind of pissed because of someone in that workshop Lily get angry with him…

"Raze…! Raze…!" Ulrika yelled,

That blue haired guy startled, "she…?" He felt kind of surprised, _is it possible that she want me to save her…?_

"Mr Tony…! Mr VP…! Mrs. Martha…! Yun…! Puniyo…! Et…! Whimm…! Ms Smarty pants…!" She screamed everyone's name

"Oh, shit…! For a second she made me…" his heart beat ran faster than before, he felt furious but also mad at himself for hoping that she yelled his name only, "why am I…?"

While Raze still confused with himself there's no more voice could be heard from Ulrika's Workshop, so they might be…

"No don't die yet…!" Raze panicked and blew up the door with his mana sword, the door slashed in four, and Raze found that everyone already collapsed, "oh shit… I'm already too late…!" Raze felt really guilty, he was too late they already…

"*cough *cough Im… still… Alive…! *cough *cough" Ulrika coughing really loud, she grabbed her neck, "it's hurt…Oxygen…! Oxyget…!" she ran outside

"Ugh…! *cough *cough" Everyone rose up while coughing and followed her outside

"Hey…! At least say thank you…! What freak bunch of clowns…" Raze grumbled, "Hmmm…. Half of it was my fault anyway…" but he pretending that he didn't know anything and walked inside their workshop, opening every windows so the smoke would flew out, "why didn't they opened any window…? What are they..?" Raze saw a big red circle on their floor, it more like an incantation Chloe used to trapped him at the school festival, "What is this…?" The red circle started to glowing, and the red color turned blue, and it flashed a very bright light, "What the…?"

Ulrika and her group went back to their workshop, "Ugh…! Damn…! What a mess…! And the door is broken too…! Gah…! I just hope Mr Tony wouldn't…"

"WHAT THE HELL…?"

"Kyaaaa…! Mr. Tony…! What are you doing here…?" Peperoni screamed like a girl

Ena rubbed his head and then ran, "See you later guys…!"

The glasses girl coughing, "hmmm I don't feel really good, I should…"

"Wait Chloe this is all because of your curse…!" Ulrika grabbed her hoodie

"I already know it must be you again…" Mr Tony sighed, "well… It's ok if you blew up the whole workshopl…"

Ulrika grinned, "really…?"

"As long if you could graduate with perfect score…"

"NO WAAAAY…!"

"I thought so… We'll meet again next year then…!" Mr Tony patted Ulrika's head while smiling and left her

"DANGET…!" Ulrika screamed, "because of you I'll get held back…!"

"Don't blame me for your own rotten brain…" Chloe miffed

Goto patted her butt, "don't worry my lady… I'm still gonna be here next year too…!"

"I don't need you…!" Ulrika kicked the animal suit guy and entered the workshop, she grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor, "hey you guys…! Let's clean up this mess…" and her broom suddenly hit something on the floor, "huh…? Raze…?"

* * *

**A.N: Hahahahah I'm having fun... Are you...? Roxis and Vayne and also Anna and Pamela (so many and), will make their first debut in this story at chapter 2...!**

**Pairing:... Still not thinking about it yet...**


End file.
